Days
by the silly spaz
Summary: It's an AxelxRoxas that takes place during 358. The rating is T but will become M for later chapters. The story will move slow at first but speed up as the story progresses.


This is my first fanfiction... that i have posted anyway.. well here it is

Disclaimer:I do not own kingdom hearts. If i did It would be more like this fanfiction.

DAY 7

Roxas walked slugishly into the gray area as he was instcructed to by Saix. Almost as soon as the boy entered the room Saix had approached him to explain the events of the day.

"Roxas. Today we have a meeting in the round room to welcome our newest member, this is a mandatory meeting which mean that you must attend as well. I have been given orders to be the one to escort you to the room today... " Saix said his words as cold as ice. Once Saix had opened the dark corridor to the round room roxas found himself wary of entering the dark vortex of energy in front of him.

"Roxas we do not have time for you to be scared." For a split second Roxas Could here a small amount of impatience in Saix's boy stepped into the corridor only to find himself in a seat with the label XIII on the top. oxas took his seat and looked at all the other members that were sitting around hime but before he had anytime to think about them or anything else Xemnas annouced that the newest member was entering the room. He brought his gaze to the center of the room to see a girl about his height but she had her hood up so he was unable to get a look at her face.

"Welcome to the organization Number XIV, Xion. You are a very special member number XIV I hope that you will get to prove it soon." Xemnas said. He dissmissed the members for the day, letting them go about their business and prepare for the missions ahead of them. Before Saix allowed Roxas to retire to his room he gave roxas a notebook and told him to start writing in it like a journal.

Day 8

Roxas got out of bed and walked to the gray area for his assignment for the day. When he entered the room he saw Saix talking to a lanky red-headed boy.

"I don't understand why i have to babysit him." The red-head protested. Saix looked at the red-head sternly then walked off without saying a word to him. As Saix was leaving the room he told roxas that he would be working with a person named Axel. 'who os this Axel person' roxas thought thinking of all the other member trying to remember their names. "Hey!" Roxas snapped out of his thought and looked over where the voice had come from only to be looking at the red-head that was talking with Saix ealier. "Hey. Roxas. It's you and me today buddy. I'm the one incharge of showing you the ropes" Axel said trying to be as cheerful as possible. Axel walked up to the boy and explained to him that his first mission was just an exersise to help him learn about how the Org. operates. Hos mission was a fairly simple one all he had to do was unlock the a gate and find a treasure chest. "I found the chest. that means the mission is over...right?" Roxas asked still zombie like in speech paterns.

"Roxas as a reward for a mission well done I say you diserve a little something like the icing on the cake" Axel walked out of the tunnels of twilight town and entered the markeet district of the small city. Roxas followed close behind his older companion as the red-head walk towards what looked like a giant refrigderator. Axel walked up to a man and asked for two seasalt icecreams, the man smiled and gave him the icecreams and started helping another costumer. "Let me take you to the best spot in town to have an icecream." Axel said still trying to be kind to the boy. Axel took Roxas to the top of the clock tower and had him sit down before giving the blonde his icecream. "Take a bite it's good trust me" Axel said with a smile before finishing his icecream. Roxas stared at the icecream before taking a bite of it.

"It's sweet...and salty but really good!" Roxas exclaimed. The sun began to set and Axel knew that it was time for the two to leave. He opened a corridor and took the little zombie home.

'He may be a zombie but... he's cute for a zombie' Axel thought as he directed the boy to his room.


End file.
